Snow
by angellwings
Summary: It had been a long time since Nate had seen real snow. The kind of snow that shut down business and public transportation, and that forced workaholics like himself to sit back and enjoy the day. For Beth.


**A/N: **So, I asked Beth (Poet on the Run) what she wanted for Christmas, and she said: "Snow. And Naitlyn." So here's her story about "Snow. And Naitlyn." I hope she likes it! Merry Christmas, Beth!

* * *

**Snow**

By angellwings

* * *

It had been a long time since Nate had seen real snow. The kind of snow that shut down business and public transportation, and that _forced_ workaholics like himself to sit back and enjoy the day. Yeah, sure he was at a ski resort, but he wasn't there to ski. He was there to tape a performance for MTV with his brothers. Mitchie was there too, and she'd brought Caitlyn. Nate huffed and looked through the window at the chaos outside.

Jason, Caitlyn, Mitchie, and Shane were literally rolling around in the snow. And since Mitchie and Shane were in their own little world that left Caitlyn and Jason to entertain eachother. This was a development Nate wasn't sure he liked. The two of them seemed to be having _too_ much fun.

He watched as Caitlyn got up and jumped on Jason's back. She threw Jason's hat to the side and smashed snow into his hair. Nate grinned at the evil smile on her face. Jason flailed wildly and Caitlyn fell from his back with a loud laugh.

Suddenly Caitlyn stood up and caught his eye as if she'd sensed him watching them. Nate jumped slightly when their gazes met and a smirk slowly spread across Caitlyn's face. She waved with her hand and motioned for him to join them.

He shook his head. She quirked a brow at him, and then nodded. He sighed and shook his head. But she continued to nod. He rolled his eyes and shook his head one last time before crossing his arms over his chest and turning away from the window. A few minutes later the door opened and footsteps could be heard approaching him. He knew who it was. He didn't bother turning around.

"Nathaniel Barth—"

"If you say my middle name I will not speak to you."

Caitlyn laughed. "Fine, Nathaniel Grey get your butt out in the snow _right_ now."

"No thank you. I wouldn't want to interrupt the fun," He mumbled bitterly.

Caitlyn didn't quite know what to make of that comment. "You're being weird. Why are you being weird?"

"I'm not being weird. You just seem to be having so much fun with Jason. I wouldn't want to get in the way of that," He said stiffly.

"Huh?" Caitlyn asked.

Nate turned and glared at her. She quirked a brow at him again and glared right back.

"Nate Grey, you tell me what the _hell_ has got your socks in a twist right this minute," Caitlyn demanded with a stomp.

"My _socks_ in a twist?" He asked as a tiny grin broke out onto his face.

"I was tempted to say 'tighty whities' but I changed my mind, okay?" Caitlyn told him in a snippy tone. "Why are you in such a bad mood? If it's because I'm out there having fun without you then that's your _own_ fault. I tried to get you to come outside, but you said you'd rather sit in the lodge. Though I have no idea _why_. There's _snow_ out there! It's beautiful! Plus, when you stuff it down someone's coat the reaction is _way_ better. Definitely a step up from that time at camp when I dropped ice down Sander's shirt."

Nate chuckled at her. "You're weird."

"No, I'm _awesome_. I know for a nerd like you that's probably a difficult distinction, but—"

"Hey! I am not a nerd!" Nate protested.

"Then prove it," Caitlyn challenged. "Put on your coat, and come join the living out in the snow."

"Fine," He said with a sigh. "But if you stuff snow down my coat…there will be war."

"Really?" Caitlyn asked as her eyes sparkled with mischief. "War could be fun."

"Not with me. I'm undefeated. Just ask my brothers," Nate smirked.

"I could take you," Caitlyn said as she sized him up. She took a step closer and rose to her tip toes to be eye level with them. "I bet I'd win too."

"You can't fight me," He grinned. "You're miniature."

Her mouth dropped open and she glared at him. "Oh, now it really _is_ war, and you're going down, buddy."

Caitlyn threw his coat at him and chased him out the door. He scrambled to put it on and grab his gloves out of his pockets. He'd just barely gotten them on when Caitlyn jumped on his back and attempted to tackle him. Nate laughed and spun her around. She yelped and gripped his shoulders tighter.

She suddenly leaned back and threw him off balance. They both fell to the ground. Nate heard her grunt as his back landed on her stomach and he immediately rolled off of her.

"Cait?" He asked as he rolled over to get a look at her. "Are you okay?"

She laughed lightly as she struggled to catch her breath. "I'm good. Just had the wind knocked out of me, that's all."

He smirked and shook his head at her. "You knew I would fall on you if you did that."

"Yes, but I stopped you from spinning. That was the point," She said as she took a deep breath and exhaled. She was still having trouble breathing normally.

Nate bit his lip and spoke up worriedly. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I just need a minute," She said with a small smile.

Nate shook his head and cursed himself. "I'm an idiot."

"What?" Caitlyn asked in shock. "You are not."

"Why is it that you can be out here with Jason all this time and _not_ get hurt, but the minute I come out here something like _this_ happens?" He asked.

"Nate," Caitlyn sighed. "It was an accident. It could have happened to anyone."

Her breathing was beginning to even out and he gave her a small sad smile. "But it didn't happen to anyone. It happened to me."

She peered at him thoughtfully. "Why are you so caught up on the fact that I was out here goofing off with Jason?"

"I—I don't know."

Caitlyn took in his blush and grinned. "Were you…jealous?"

"What?" He asked with a scoff. "No."

"Oh really?" She asked with a smirk as she began to pack and roll a snow ball. "So, if I were to leave you here and go back to playing around with Jason…"

His jaw clenched and he took a deep breath. "I wouldn't care."

"Okay," Caitlyn said as she stood up. She took her snow ball with her as she began to walk away. "I'll see you later, then."

He sighed and laid back into the snow. He should have known that was going to happen. Suddenly a snowball smacked him across the side of his face. He cried out in pain and glared in the direction it came from. "What the hell was that for?"

Caitlyn stared at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "For you being an idiot! If you're jealous then _tell_ me. If you _tell_ me that you're jealous then I can tell _you_ that you have nothing to be jealous about. Jason's a friend, but you…"

Nate brushed himself off and stood up. He stepped closer and gulped nervously. "I…what?"

"You mean more to me than that," Caitlyn said quietly.

Nate smiled and reached out for her gloved hand. "I do?"

"You do."

Caitlyn suddenly became very quiet and she wouldn't look at him. He tugged on her hand and pulled her closer. "You mean more to me than that too, Cait."

"Really? You weren't just momentarily jealous? Because if we have this talk now and then later you—you take it back I don't know if I could—"

"Cait," Nate interrupted as he placed a hand under her chin and tipped it upward. "I _won't_ be taking this back. I'm serious."

She nodded. "Okay."

He wasn't quite sure she was convinced. "Are you? Okay, I mean? Cause you seem very…subdued."

"It's just," Caitlyn gulped. "I've been in this situation with a guy before and—"

"I think I know where this is going. I'm not him, Cait. I don't need to know all the details because I already know everything about this guy that I need to know. Clearly, he was an idiot and we both know _I'm_ not an idiot. So, therefore, I _must_ be different," Nate said with a smirk. "Logically speaking, of course."

A slow smile spread across Caitlyn's face and she laughed. "Of course."

"I'm smart enough to see, very clearly, how amazing, talented, and _special_ you truly are," Nate said as he squeezed her hand.

Caitlyn blushed. "Thank you."

"See, now this is normally the part where you compliment me too," Nate said with a small wink. "You know something about how I'm the greatest musician of my generation or how I always say _just_ the right things—"

Caitlyn laughed and smacked his arm. "Don't push it."

"You get compliments and I get hit," Nate said teasingly. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

"Come on," Caitlyn grinned. "You know how talented you are. Let's not kid ourselves, here. What you don't know is that underneath that protected and sometimes grumpy exterior is a very caring, charming, and _funny_ guy who probably could stand to smile just a little bit more."

His face grew serious and he ran his thumb back and forth across the back of Caitlyn's hand. "Maybe I just save all my smiles for you. Did you ever think of that?"

"And _maybe_ you'd better kiss me already before I _jump_ you," Caitlyn smirked.

"I think I might wait for you to jump me," Nate said with a laugh. "That sounds like more fun."

She smacked him and pouted. "Nate! Ki—"

Caitlyn didn't get to finish begging. Nate chose that moment to swoop down and cover her lips with his. Caitlyn wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms went around her back. Caitlyn pulled away slightly and grinned triumphantly at him.

"Aren't you glad I made you come outside? I told you you'd have fun."


End file.
